California to Florida
by 3 Hunger Games
Summary: California to Florida is about Clove who loves pranks and lives in California one day she pulls one so bad she has to move to Florida where she meets Finnick, Cato, Marvel, Peeta, Gale, Thresh,gloss, cashmere, glimmer, Annie, Madge, katniss, Johanna, finch( foxface ) where they become friends, go to partys, pull pranks, get in trouble and have fun with eachother Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Clove Kentwell I am 16 years old and live with my mum and stepdad in California, I go to Cali High School with my Best Friends Sarah, Amy, Lily, Michael, Steve, Thomas, Henry and my all time crush Jason who is also 1 of my best friends.

Clove POV's

Beep Beep, Beep Beep I wake up to the sound of my alarm, I roll out of bed and have a quick shower I pull on some white shorts and purple t-shirt and some converse and I run downstairs with my messenger bag. " Time for school yet another day" I sigh as I walk into the kitchen I grab an apple and eat it once I'm done my mum says " I mean honey school isn't that bad It's got to be " but my mum was cut off by the sound of a car honk that must be Amy.

" bye mum I'll see you later in fact I will be a bit late I got hockey practice after school be home by 5 bye"

" oh ok see you later enjoy practice"

" Hey girl " Amy says from inside her car as I slip into the passenger seat

" Hey so we meet the guys at school or what cause they are normally in the car ride with us "

but instead of an answer I get a laugh from the drivers side

" no silly they got first thing detention with miss Hatchett remember"

" oh yeah I forget I hate that teacher so much next time I get in trouble she is gonna get it and I mean it I'm gonna get her good" i say while trying to keep myself calm.

Amy parks in between Steve and Henry's cars and as soon as we step out the bell goes I didn't even get the chance to say "HI" oh well I'll talk to them later , so I run up to science and sit in my seat next to Jason my lab partner

" Hey Jase how are you " Jase is my nickname for him his for me is Clo so if he call's me by my real name I know he's serious

" Hey Clo I'm good you " " I'm fine thanks for asking " even though my face was probably heating up

" you know Clo I was wondering where you were this morning cause I thaught you would have got first thing detention with miss hatchett you know you being you"

" nope " I say popping the "P"

But at that moment I felt myself blushing well he said you being you yeah I know I am the ultimate Pranker but still he is my all time crush what i supposed to do What would you have done? Exactly what I thaught.

We are best friends the 9 of us Amy, Sarah, myself had met during hockey and sports practise and we instantly clicked we met Lily and the guys during detention one day and we all came the best of friends ever since then but after all that plus the way I look at him I mean I know I am a good actress just not that good and he still does not know I have a crush on him weird huh.

Jason POV's

I swear I just saw Clove Kentwell blush Wow never saw that coming wonder why she blushed oh well I'll ask her later our teacher just walked in.

Clove POV's

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and sure enough I was out of Amy's car sweating like a pig from hockey practice " bye Amy see ya tomorrow "

" see ya " she calls from inside the car and speed's off .

I quickly run inside and have a nice warm shower get into my PJ's and run down stairs only to be met by my mum

" bye honey we are going out tonight be back bye midnight "

" uh ok bye enjoy" I managed to spit out " There is a pot of pasta in the fridge you just need to heat it up goodbye" says my my Stepdad uh I hate him and with that the door shuts so I eat the pasta and watch Despicable me and once that's finished I go to bed and fall asleep on today's event's.

Thanks for reading it's our first fanfic but we are gonna do more later on clove meets the rest of the hunger characters so keep reading and please reveiw please we would love to see what you think.


	2. 2 Excluded or Expelled?

Chapter 2

Clove POV's

I wake up to the sound of my alarm, I have a quick shower and pull on a light blue skirt with a mint green top. I grab a banana from the fruit bowl and eat it. I don't really get a chance to speak to my mum and stepdad seeing as they came back at midnight . "beep,beep" "That must be Amy and the girls bye mum" but before my mum can answer I am out the door.

" Hey girl " says Amy I swear that's like her favourite phrase or something.

" Hey girls " I say looking at the car of my friends

" oh I meant to ask you Clove where were you yesterday" asks my friend Sarah I mean what kind of question is that I was at school duh.

" em at school Sarah "

" no I mean you had first thing detention with miss Hatchett and because you were not there you getting in so much trouble" says Sarah

" I did not have detention, I did not do anything, how did that happen "

" oh cause your name was on her list "

there was a silence until Amy was laughing her head off

" what's so funny Amy " " oh nothing it's just when you guys were in detention yesterday Clove said next time miss Hatchett did something wrong to her she was gonna get her and she was gonna get her good etc. the gunge bucket prank " said Amy in between giggles " oh yeah I did say that didn't I, oh well the gunge bucket it is " " your going down miss Hatchett" I replied.

We arrive at school and realise I have maths with miss Hatchett boy is gonna be fun NOT.

As I enter miss Hatchett calls my name "Clove a word please " she calls over at me.

" yes " I reply " why didn't you show up for first thing detention yesterday "

" that's easy miss because I did not have one " I reply .

" LIAR your name was on my list " she hissed at me.

" That must be a mistake miss because I did not do anything "

" tell me is your name CLOVE KENTWELL " she shouted at me.

" yes but-" I reply but get cut off " then you are the one on the list, come for detention at break we will speak about this then" she says as she turns around.

" I bet at break you are gonna regret ever shouting at me " I said under my breath so only I could hear or so I thaught only I could hear

" what was that clove " " oh nothing " I quickly said .

I could not wait to get her back after all I did no wrong and revenge is all I need on her right now.

At break I am all set now all I need is her to walk threw the door I have the bin with the rotten eggs, oil, squished banana and tomatoes all squished together and it is absolutely honking in here miss Hatchett should of known I quite like to have my fair share of pranks and get in trouble from time to time.

I hear footsteps coming down the hall as I sit back in my seat and await the wonderful moment in which is about to happen before my eyes. she storms in and gets gunge all over her I couldn't help but laugh.

" CLOVE KENTWELL, go to the principals office now "

" okay, okay!" I get into the principals office and find my mum and stepdad sitting in the room with mixed emotions

" clove how lovely to see you why do you do the prank on miss Hatchett"

" she deserved it I did not do anything wrong so I got her back simple"

" Clove Kentwell you are officially expelled from this school"

wait what did I hear that right expelled I mean excluded for a week would have been ok but expelled no way what?

" Clove because of this sudden news we are moving to Florida and you will be attending Panem High tomorrow " said my mum.

" goodbye principal" " goodbye, see ya around Clove "" goodbye sir or should I say EX PRINCIPAL" And with that I was on my way I went straight to bed and instantly fell asleep .

How could this happen? How could I let this happen?

Amy POV's

I heard that Clove got expelled and is moving to Florida can't wait to see her tomorrow and talk about it.

I should of never let her do the gunge bucket prank why am I so stupid?

Hi guys hope you like it next chapter will be coming up soon please reveiw and like we would like to hear your veiws thanks.


	3. Chapter 3 Journey with a dream

Chapter 3

Clove POV's

I wake up, only to realise I am leaving and never really coming back, so I get up and put some dark navy skinny jeans on and blue tank top along with my black leather jacket and some nike shoes which I love to death.

I pick up my suitcase and walk outside only to find that everyone was waiting for me I locked up the house and put my keys in my carry-on messenger bag also known as my school bag but oh well it has keyring on it with a massive C with aqua jewels on it because I love water and my fav colour is aqua so it was practically made for me.

I walk to my friends and hug them all say my goodbyes and just as I was about to step in the car I stopped and turned to face my friends " You guys won't forget me will you I mean you all have my number and I have yours so we will keep in touch always right"I say slightly crying but not quite yet.

" Never we will always remember you clove but it was my fault your leaving" Amy said. " don't say that Amy It wasn't your fault It was mine I should of never did it" " NO I should of never of reminded you to do the prank otherwise you might of just got into a little of trouble not expelled clove I remember when you swore never to do it again because every time you do something bad happens and you know it clove, we all know it I'm sorry, I have ruined this relationship you were wanting with a certion somebody but yeah I'm sorry clove please forgive me I don't want to lose my best friend twice in a day" It's true Amy is my bestest friend. " of course I forgive you" " and guys goodbye but remember a goodbye is never forever we will see eachother again see ya later "

and with that I say good bye to my friends and my crush for now but i am supriseingly not mad at Amy for saying I have a crush on one of the guys" Jason " probaly cause I won't see them.

IN THE PLANE

" ladies and gentleman please fasten your seatbelts we will now be leaving California for Florida thank you"

as soon as we are up in the air I look out the window and say goodbye to California for what seems like the last time I will

and after that I fall sleep

IN CLOVE'S DREAM

I was walking along the concrete path in the park on sunday morning when suddenly I heard my name

" CLOVE " It was Jason what's he doing here

" Hey jason " I said " hey clove can I ask you a question"

" yeah sure anything "

" ok here goes nothing Clove Kentwell willyougooutwithme? " he said rather rushed he was probaly just embarressed I would say no but he's got that all wrong " Yes Yes I would love to " great he started leaning in and was an inch away from face was he going to kiss me oh my god I have been dreaming of this day since I met him -

BACK TO PRESENT 

suddenly I wake up from my amazing dream " yeah clove It was just a dream, keep on dreaming girl" I mumbled to myself so it looks I am leaving I am moving to Florida and I really did get expelled what was I thinking I should of stuck to my promise nothing good ever comes out of it.

" we will now be landing in Florida" says the lady on the intercom.

we have now arrived at the street It really nice here and I love it already my house is 37 Mockingjay lane, Florida. This house is amazing I love it I walk around the house it has a swimming pool in the back yard and the yard goes on forever, It looks we own our own forest, we have a cinema room and my bedroom is gigantic I love it, it is painted purple and grey I love it, it has it own bathroom attached to it which again is gigantic and all white with mirrors and shelves all around its great and my room is already set up because we sent some things over with my stepdad so everything is set up perfectly I think i'll be alright here

with that I fall asleep.

Hey guys , so so far I hope you enjoy next chapter we meet katniss , I know you are all probaly wondering finally another character trust me next few chapters will have tons of them please fav and reveiw bye . 3 Hunger Games ! 3


	4. lost in school

Clove POV's

I wake up in my new home and wonder if I will fit in, hopefully I will. So I get up and have a quick shower then pull on plain white t-shirt and some skinny jeans which always suit me even if there horrible I make them work. I grab my keys and phone and head for the door.

" where are you going clove" my mum calls.

" I don't know, exploring I guess " I say back

" no your not, you have to go to your new school to collect your timetable and schedule and things like that " " i am going to drop you off and then take the bus no 13 and get off just round the corner ok "

" alright lets go " i say " ok get in the car" she says.

I head to the car and get in ready to go to my new school which is called - I dont know actually " hey mum what's my new school called ? " Panem high " " panem high oh ok " suddenly we pull up to a massive building which i suppose is my new school.

" kk bye mum " " bye clove remember no 13 see ya later " " k bye " and with that she drives away.

I walk into panem high my new school and head to reception where a lady with too much make-up and all dressed up in pink is sitting behind a desk

she must be the receptionist " er hello " i say " oh hello dear how can i help " " i am the new student Clove Kentwell " " ah yes clove im miss trinket but call me Effie ok " she i mean effie says " ok " I reply

" heres your timetable, schedule and pass for lunch and travel " " thank you" I say. " oh and come here monday morning i will need to ask you a question and show you where to go first see you then bye " " yeah see you later Effie "

and with that I head out of the reception and after minuites of wandering the corriders i find myself lost

suddenly in front of me a door opens and girl about my age steps out she has brown hair in a messy braid but it suits her. she is quite tall or taller than me anyway. and beautiful or beautifuler than me i am ugly. she comes over to the water fountain until she motices me " hi are you lost "

she says " hi yeah i am you see im the new girl i start on monday i was just collecting my timetable and all by the way im Clove, Clove Kentwell" i say kind of fast

" well im katniss, Katniss Everdeen " " can you show me around on monday katniss like can i hang out with you at school for the day please" " sure your kinda cool and awesome so why not exits that way see ya on monday clove " " kay you too Everdeen " " see ya around Kentwell" and with that i run away I get on the bus and head home when i get off its dark outside so i can see the stars its beautiful i head home go to bed i think i just made a friend.


	5. Chapter 5, part 1

chapter 5 part 1

Annie POV's

On Friday Katniss told me about the new Californian girl called Clove and she is supposed to be very nice and I can't wait to meet her, I might even invite her to my sleepover tomorrow.

Clove POV's

I wake up and have a quick shower. Afterwards I put on some washed out grey skinny-jeans with black stars on them and a plain white tank top. I put on my grey Nike Blazers and my black leather jacket and then grab my school bag and run down stairs.I grabbed an apple and sat down at the kitchen counter when my mum walked in. "Hi! Looking forward to your first day of school?" "I'm hoping it will go OK." "OK then I'll talk to you when I get back, I have to go to work now. Bye!" "Ok, bye mum!" My mum leaves for work.

I grab my phone, keys and bag and make my way out of the door. I head down to the bus stop and waited for the number 13 bus. I finally get on the bus and sit near the back.

***Five minutes later***

When I get off of the bus I walk the small distance to the school gates. I figured that school has already started so head for reception. When I reached reception, the same lady from Friday was sitting there in all purple. I think her name was Miss Trinket, but she wanted me to call her Effie or something like that. She looked up and saw me and said "Hello Clove! How are you?" "I'm fine, thanks Miss Trinket - I mean Effie." " good, good I will take you up to your class a few pupils have already heard about you "

" oh really, so what im famous now ( laughs ) only joking miss "

" ok here we are " I was about to walk in after Effie but I stopped after seeing a knocked out man lying on the desk and all the kids sitting chatting with not a care in the world.

" oh don't worry dear that's your teacher Mr Abernathy,Ham" but she was stopped short by a grumble coming from the desk " Haymitch Abernathy to you "

" yes Haymitch Abernathy your teacher, he is a drunk man clove, so don't be alarmed by it, you will usually have a free period in this class OK do you know anybody here clove "

" em no " and that's when i see Katniss waving her hands about pointing to a chair besides her at the second back row " oh wait I know Katniss Everdeen I did not see her in the back there " I said . " OK well take a seat next to Katniss and I will see you later " " OK thanks Effie " once she leaves I head to the second back row and take a seat next to Katniss.

" hi katniss " " what's up clove I want you to meet a few people" " OK who? " I say. Katniss then turns and points to the girl sitting next to her. She had blonde long hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an indigo cheerleading outfit and some trainers. I took it indigo was the school's team colour. She turned to me and smiled and said "hi, I'm Cashmere. You must be Clove!""Yeah, I'm Clove. Nice to meet you." Then Katniss points to a girl beside me who has light brown/ginger hair and hazel eyes who was also wearing the cheerleading outfit with trainers. She said "Hi, I am Annie" "Hi, I'm Clove" Annie points to the girl infront of her andthe girl turned round and smiled. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and again, wearing a cheerleading outfit and had a good amount of make up on. "Hi there Clove, I'm Glimmer." "Hi Glimmer." Glimmer points to the girl next to her who had ginger/amber hair and had hazel eyes. She was in a green dress. "Hi, I'm Jackie but all my friend called me Finch and you are going to be one of my friends so you and going to call me Finch!" "Thanks Finch, that's really nice of you!" "Well, you seemed like a nice enough girl so why not?" Finch then points to the girl next to her who has short brown hair with streaks of red dye in them and is wearing black shorts and a plain blue T-shirt. "What's up Clove, I'm Joanna!" "What's up, Jo!" Then Joanna says "this is Madge." "Hi Madge." "Hi Clove" Madge has long blonde hair and blue eyes she is also wearing the cheerleading outfit. "So Clove, would you like to come to my sleepover tomorrow?" "Sure I'd love to go Annie, but I'd need your number for the address." "Sure thig Clove, give me your phone." I give her my phone and she puts her number in my contacts as does all the other girls. Katniss says "You'll meet the guys later, Clove." "OK." I the bell rings.

"Clove, go get your lunch and meet me and the girls at the table over there!" She then points to the table over the other side of the cafeteria. "OK, see you in a sec Katniss!" and walks off. I'm walking to the lunch line when I suddenly see trip over something.

Great, I'm going to faceplant on my first day.

**Thanks i left on a cliffhanger haha please reveiw i really want to see what you think and fav please love u guys bye.**


	6. Chapter 5, part 2

_previous chapter_

_great i'm going to faceplant on my first day _

Clove POV's same day as chapter 5 part 1

I should of met the cold hard ground by now shouldn't I, so I slowly open my eyes and see i'm dangling just above the ground and a pair of strong, muscalur arms are wrapped arounnd my waist.

Oh it's fine, I'm just in the arms of a stranger who's a boy or at least i think its a boy I mean it can't be a girl, girls can't be as strong as that, well they can but not at this age, anyway clove get back to the situation, whats the situation again, oh yeah your in the arms of a stranger that's a boy- **wait what I'm in the hands of a stranger that's a boy panic attack, clove get yourself out of there.**

" em thanks and all but can you let go of me now " as i say this i look up and meet a pair of sea green eyes.

" sure " he says in a humerous tone " thanks wait what- " but before i could finish i was dropped and then caught again by the boy.

" oh my god you nearly gave me a heart attack" i say to him. " sorry, but don't worry i won't drop you" he says with a genuine smile and slowly lifts me back up

finally, great to be back on my feet and not dangling in some random guys arms.

This guy has sea green eyes, bronze hair and like i said before strong muscular arms. he's wearing blue jeans, trainers, a plain white t-shirt and a red hoodie on top he seems a really nice guy.

" look i know im **HOT **and all but no need to fall down at my feet " he says, I SPOKE TO SOON

OK NOW COME BACK WITH AN BAD ASS REMARK

" right cause i'd totally do that " GREAT COME BACK CLOVE, WHAT HAPPENED WITH BAD ASS

shut up head

wonderful now im talking to myself

" sorry about that i didn't notice the em thing i tripped over em whatever it was so em yeah thanks " i say

" no probs clove right " " yeah " " cool my names Finnick O'dair im friends with katniss and that so i could be your friend too if you want" he says.

" yeah that would be great i could do with a few more friends anyway ill go get lunch now see ya later " i say .

oh my god is great my fav word today or something

anyway he is a really nice guy despite the cheesy line he said which made me think otherwise but anyway.

i went and got a sanguage and a cola and headed over to girls finnick was also there talking to them so i sat near where finnick was standing and heard.

" please katniss " says finnick " oh alright see ya later clove " " wait what do you mean see ya later-" but i didnt finish cause finnick grabbed my wrist leaving me just enough time to grab my lunch before he pulled to a guys table .

Finnick POV's

so as soon i had finished speaking to clove who is awesome i walked to katniss and the girls table

" hey guys i just met clove can she lunch with me and the guys" i say

" no finnick shes gonna meet them another time k" says glimmer

" oh annie please" i ask annie

" no finnick face the fact" she says

just then clove walks over and sits down

" please katniss " i say " oh alright see ya later clove " she says yes finally " wait what do you mean see ya later-" but i cut her off by grabbing her taking her to the guys

" hey guys " and i hear a though " heys" and " what's up man" around the table

" clove put your lunch on the table " so she does just that as i sit down next to gloss " sit " i say to her so i start eating until i hear snickering " what " i say to them

" dude the girl walked away when you told her to sit " says peeta, so i stand up and sure enough their she is walking back to the table so i fold my arms over my chest and glare at the back of her head.

Clove POV's

as soon as finnick says sit i walk back to katniss " hey what you doing back early "

" some one forgot my bag and if you don't know who that is it's finnick" i say

" haha " says cashmere

" hes glaring at my back while the rest of them are laughing right " i say

katniss looks behind me and has a smirk on her face " you got that a hundred percent correct" she says

" k see ya " i say. " bye good luck" i turn around and sure enough finnicks glaring at me so i walk back very slowly to tease him when i get there i smile shyly at him and sit down and eat my lunch.

" em can you ask finnick if i can have his cupcake " says the guy next to me he has brown hair, green eyes, muscular arms he's wearing trainers, brown jeans, at-shirt with elmo from sesame street on it and a green hoodie on top.

" sure em finnick can this guy have your cupcake " " sure marvel can have it " great a name to a face marvel is name is, he passes it to me and i pass it to marvel " thanks " he says and smiles at me i smile back.

" finnick can i ask you some questions " " sure clove hit me " " why do i have a feeling your mad at me " " cause you walked away " he replies, " cause someone " i say this while poking him " forgot my bag so i went to get it k " " k sorry and your forgiven next question " " no offence but why am i here " " oh yeah guys this is clove the callifornian katniss was telling us about on friday " i smile and wave at them while they smile back.

" and clove this is Marvel Quaid " he then points to the guy next to me " hey marvel " i say with a smile " hey clove awesome meeting you " he says back " same and i guess you like cupcakes " everyone at the tables starts laughing including marvel and myself " woah how did you know " he asks me " no reason " i say with a smirk but we all know the reason cause marvel asked me for finnicks cupcake.

" This is Peeta Mellark " says finnick.

" Hi clove nice to meet you" he has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and muscular arms, he's wearing jeans, trainers, a plain white t-shirt with a light blue unbuttoned shirt on top. " same to you Peeta" I say back.

" This Cato Hadley " he points to the boy next to Peeta and he smiles at me. " Hey Cato" i say " what's up Clove " he says back.

He has blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular arms, wearing: blue jeans, trainers, a black t-shirt and a blue hoodie on top.

" This is Thresh Dayo" the boy next to cato " hi clove " he says " hi Thresh " i say back he has dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes, muscular arms, wearing: trainers, blue jeans, grey t-shirt, and a black hoodie.

he then points to the next boy " this is Gale Hawthorne" " hay " i say " Hi clove " he has hazel eyes, brown hair, muscular arms **what's up with these boys and muscles **wearing: trainers, blue jeans, a t-shirt.

and last but not least " this Gloss Shine " " hello clove " " hay Gloss " he has blonde hair, blue eyes, muscalur arms again, wearing: trainers, brown jeans and a t-shirt.

" nice to meet you all so i take it your the "guys"" i say while putting emphasise on "guys"

" yeah were the guys " says marvel with a small chuckle.

" cool so are you guys hanging out at annies tomorrow " i say while looking round the table.

" yeah you coming " " yeah " " I'll give you a ride clove " " thanks Thresh i appreciate it " I give him my phone so he can put his number on it while i put my number in his.

but once im finished i give it back to thresh " clove come here i need a picture " he says .

so i get up and stand behind thresh and take a selfie on my phone and his. then cato steals my phone from thresh and gives me his, that can only mean one thing so i put my number in and take a selfie with cato, then the same thing happened again execpt peeta steals it, selfie with peeta, marvel steals it , selfie with marvel, finnick steals it, selfie with finnick, gloss steals it , selfie with gloss, gale steals it, selfie with gale it was really fun.

the bell goes and i say ill see them tomorrow and ill text them tonight to check the numbers are correct they nod and i get a bear hug from marvel and finnick.

_Time skip_

once i get home i text the boys ( boys in bold, clove italics)

_Hey cato, it's clove did it work_

**Hey clove yeah it worked **

_great see ya tomorrow k_

**yeah see ya tomorrow bye**

_Hey Peeta, your peeta right i got the right number_

**hey clove yeah it's the right number**

_cool see ya tomorrow bye_

**bye clove night**

_night_

_Hey Gloss, right number_

**yep clove right number, see ya later bye**

_bye Gloss_

_Hey Marvel, it worked right_

**yeah clove it worked **

_kl see ya tomorrow k_

**see ya**

_Hey Gale_

**Hey clove it worked**

_yeah it did see ya later got to check the others_

**k bye**

_Hi Finnick_

**Hey clumsy**

_that was one time bye_

**haha bye clove**

_Hey Thresh_

**Hey clove **

_it worked i'll see ya tomorrow bye _

**bye clove see ya**

Today was amazing i have friends on my first day their called:

**Peeta Mellark**

**Katniss Everdeen**

**Cato Hadley**

**Annie Cresta**

**Marvel Quaid**

**Madge Undersee**

**Finnick O'dair**

**Johanna Mason**

**Thresh Dayo**

**Glimmer Rambin**

**Gale Hawthorne**

**Cashmere Golden**

**Gloss Shine**

**Finch Amberson**

Can't wait until tomorrow

**Thanks for reading next chapter is Annie's Sleepover **

**Please reveiw and tell us what you think thanks**

**love you all **

**3 Hunger Games**


End file.
